


Steve Rogers/Felicity Smoak Fanwork Extras

by Miko, NocturnalRites



Series: One Step Sideways [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Caplicity, Crossover Pairings, Divergent Timelines, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Star Spangled Smoak, Stelicity, Wallpaper, book covers, fanworks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalRites/pseuds/NocturnalRites
Summary: Fanart and other fan works for the Steve/Felicity pairing, done by us and by other fans!  Have something you'd like us to add to the collection?  Let us know!Credit given where images are by others - if we get something wrong, please let us know and we'll fix it immediately.





	1. Picture by Miko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soldier's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277884) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko), [NocturnalRites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalRites/pseuds/NocturnalRites). 
  * Inspired by [Felicity and the First Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311580) by [NocturnalRites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalRites/pseuds/NocturnalRites). 



  
  



	2. Picture by Miko

  
  



	3. Picture by Miko

  
  



	4. Trailer Fan Video by Ella (Felicity Queen)

Thank you to the amazing Ella (Felicity Queen) for doing this for us! She's done one other Steve/Felicity video as well as a host of other fantastic work with various couples. She's a highly talented vidder, and her work is not to be missed. Check her gallery out here :  
[Felicity Queen's YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-d6JGkTbo6NGNlt6xigmmA/featured/)

and be sure to give her thumbs up and comment love!


	5. Happy Valentine's Day! by Kathryn Crenshaw of Galactic Dust Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful better half for getting this commission for Valentine's Day, and many more thanks to artist Kathryn Crenshaw for doing such a fantastic job!


	6. Soldier's Heart Soundtrack Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Spotify and 8tracks soundtrack/mix for Soldier's Heart.

We couldn't let Steve's birthday go by without doing _something_ to commemorate it, even if it is a bit belated. After all, you only turn 100 once!

While there's a story coming, this mix has been in the works for a while, and we thought we'd share that first. Some of these are songs which inspired chapter titles and some have to do with events in the story. Both the mixes and the tracklist will be updated periodically as the story progresses, so we don't accidentally give away spoilers. 

The music's all recent instead of being from the 30's and 40s because we wanted to give people a choice of what to use, and Spotify's music library is fairly limited for that era. If you have any suggestions for additional songs, please let us know in the comments. 

Hope you enjoy!

### Tracklist:

Soldier’s Heart 
    David Buckley 
Soldier 
    Goo Goo Dolls 
She’s a Genius 
    Jet 
Leap of Faith 
    Michelle Branch 
Brothers in Arms 
    Dire Straits 
Still Alive 
    Jonathan Coulton and Ellen McLain (from the game Portal) 
Friends and Enemies 
    That Saturday 
Bad Blood 
    Bastille 
Seven Nation Army 
    The White Stripes 
Cities in Dust 
    Siouxie and the Banshees 
Ghosts That We Knew 
    Mumford & Sons 
Remembrances 
     John Williams, Itzhak Perlman, Schindler’s List soundtrack 
Girl in the War 
    Josh Ritter 
Felicity 
    Leat’eq, Wanna Wake 
Soldier On 
    Temper Trap 

  


#### To listen on 8tracks:

[Soldier's Heart](http://8tracks.com/nocturnalrites/soldier-s-heart?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [nocturnalrites](http://8tracks.com/nocturnalrites?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

#### To listen on Spotify:


End file.
